camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Athena jackson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Athena jackson page. is a great page to start looking through the wiki. GET CLAIMED! Here are some useful links to get started on the wiki is a great page to start looking through the wiki. Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Characters Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Community Portal List of Policies Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 12:41, May 5, 2011 welcome Hey, so you are claimed as a child of Athena, if you could make a separate character page for her though, we try to keep the character's separate from the user pages. If you have any questions just ask an admin, I'm sure some you recognise from the CHBW.... Cheers!--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:40, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Athena. glad to see you over here now too. see you around. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 03:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) page for your character Please don't forget to make a page for your character, Athena Leah Jackson, I see you have some good bio on them on your user page, but we like to keep the user pages for your out of character persona, and have your characters on separate articles. Thanks! --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 20:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, no inconvenience, actually, as most of your bio for your character is already on your user page, if you would like I could take the information from your user page, and create the page for you, so the place is held, or not, I mean as long as I/we know that you just haven't lost interest, it's fine, it's just we've had a couple of instances where people put claims in and never returned, good to know that wasn't the case with you and look forward in the future to seeing you around the site when you are done with your finals! Cheers!--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 14:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) confused I guess I'm a little confused, I mean I realise you want a character here, but why would you try and make one if you knew at the time you wouldn't have any time to role play for like 2 1/2 months. Why not just wait until you are free from classes and then put a claiming in? I mean it's just as it's a role play wiki, we are only as strong as our least active users, with out users contributing day to day or at least week to week, there's no role play. The purpose of this site isn't to just create characters and make stories like a fan fic site, it's to go on quests and interact with other characters, and play capture the flag. If you aren't around to do these things, I really just don't understand, I mean were you afraid if you didn't get a claiming approved as soon as you learned about the wiki that you wouldn't get to have a character? I mean we can't bend role play policies of inactivity for you while keeping it for everyone else, I mean I already made an exception for you about the 7 day period of getting a character page made, users are required to at least do some role play within a 25 day period, preferably some each week in order to remain considered an "active" user. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wow, that makes so much more sense, I couldn't figure out what school could possibly have exams going through till the middle of July, lol. OK, that's not nearly so bad then as it's just over a couple of weeks away, so I'll make a note that you won't be able to be very active until after June 15th. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 14:38, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright Athena Leah Jackson I am speaking as an Admin of the wiki You cannot bear the Curse of Achilles and get rid of the Kinesis powers. Just because you sacrifice your meal to the gods does not mean you are favored by them. It just means that you are doing your duty as a child of the gods and paying respect and to and another admin it seems like you are just trying to embody every god into one character. You are too powerful either get rid of the extra powers also replace the Best pegasi rider with one of the best this is a role play wiki where your actions can affect the whole group. Plus saying your the best is just a little unrealisticTick Tock-Feed the Croc 14:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC)